


A Spontaneous Night

by pichieeeeya



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Awkward first meeting, Crack, Eventual Romance, Junbobficsparty2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichieeeeya/pseuds/pichieeeeya
Summary: Friday nights are for parties. Junhoe gets invited to a rager, and a series of embarrassing events happen just as he arrives at the party.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	A Spontaneous Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Shut up!” “Make me!”
> 
> Warning: Drinking, A lot of cursing

“Dude, where are you?” Junhoe stands in front of a house, where a party is in full bloom. The front door is open, and from the outside, you can already see that there are a lot of people in there. You see, Donghyuk told him that there is a party just a few blocks away from their dorm, and there would be just a couple of people there, just some invited people. And he shouldn’t have been surprised that the house is almost bursting. This is not his usual scene, maybe going out once or twice a month is his limit. But for now, he’ll let it slide. He’s endured the finals week, his brain cells are barely functioning, and now he just wants to let loose.

“We’re already inside, just come in,” Donghyuk shouted to his phone. Junhoe walks towards the house, his phone by his ear as he can still hear his friend talking. “We’re at the… table, just near the-, ” Donghyuk continued, but the music was too loud that Junhoe can barely hear what the other had said.

He squeezed in between the people as he enters the house. He passes through the hallway to the living room and searched through the people gathered there, but he didn’t see his friend. He tries the kitchen but they are not there either. At the end of the hall, he saw a lot of people gathered by the billiards table, as some guys are playing. He’s about to text his friend again, but then he saw a familiar baggy black shirt, black pants, snapback, and white sneakers. He immediately went to his side and slapped his ass in greeting. “Dude, what the fuck? Why did you leave me at the dorm when we could have gone together?”

The guy turns to Junhoe in surprise, then his eyebrows furrowed in confusion of what just happened. Shock crosses Junhoe’s face, his mouth dropping open slightly after realizing that he had just slapped some random person’s butt. Junhoe curses under his breath. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I thought you were my friend.” Junhoe immediately scans the room to look for his estranged friend, and he notices Donghyuk and Hanbin by the beer pong table just outside, near the pool. His friends are trying so hard not to laugh but failed when they see that Junhoe finally finds them. “Fucking hell,” he mutters to himself. He didn’t say another word to the guy and heads straight towards where his friends are.

Donghyuk is now laughing so hard, trying to take a breath between his laughs. “Dude, what was that?”

“Shut the fuck up. You had the same attire, so I thought that was you.” Junhoe tries to shove away his so-called friend.

Donghyuk makes a quick glance towards the guy, then down to his own outfit. “Ohh yeah, I can see that. But I wear a beanie though, not snapback,” he explained.

Junhoe rolls his eye. “How was I supposed to know that? I was just looking at his shirt and pants, and it looks the same to me.”

Hanbin and Donghyuk are looking behind Junhoe and suddenly try to make a straight face. “Uh dude, he’s coming over,” Hanbin quickly whispers to Junhoe, but the younger didn’t quite catch what he said. “What?” is Junhoe’s confused response, but his friends are now pretending to look anywhere but him. 

“Um, excuse me.” A guy with a deep voice says behind him. Junhoe looks back and recognizes that it was the guy from before. He didn’t get to have a good look at him before, but wow, he’s a looker. That chiseled jaw and cheekbones, sharp perfect nose, captivating eyes, and his voice. But the memories of what happened earlier flashed quickly in his mind, and he feels the embarrassment creeping up again and he starts to panic.

“Uh, I would just like to ask if-“

“Sorry, I’m not interested!” Junhoe blurts out. The guy looks baffled for the second time that night. “Oh,” he mutters, he rubs the back of his neck and looked down as if embarrassed. “Right, I’m sorry. I’ll… go ahead then,” the guy bows a little in apology and turns to leave them alone. Now Junhoe feels sorry because he feels like the guy’s just being friendly, and he’s being an asshole, and he wants nothing more but the ground to just swallow him up right now.

Hanbin pats him on the shoulder. “Ouch. That was harsh.”

“Yeah dude, why did you put him off like that?” Donghyuk added.

“Ugh, I panicked okay? I thought he was going to mock me or something.”

“You haven’t even had a drop of drink, yet you managed to completely embarrass yourself.”

“Okay, first of all, shut up.” He points to Hanbin. “And second, give me a goddamn drink. Let’s just get wasted and forget this ever happened!”

“Yeah, that’s the spirit,” Hanbin agrees, grabbing a bottle of beer from the beer pong table and handing it to Junhoe.

“Although, when I think about, that was actually really embarrassing. Why are we even friends with you?” Donghyuk teases him again. “You should hope that we would not see him again for the rest of the night or you might panic again.”

“You know what, fuck you dude.”

Junhoe chugs the beer in one go and shouted when he finishes. His friends give him another glass of beer and toast their drinks. They made use of the beer pong table and played drinking games all the while making sure not to stumble on the previous guy. Somewhere along the night, Hanbin just disappeared and the two younger guys were left to sing-off at the dimmed entertainment room turned karaoke room, too drunk to care about who’s watching them.

As the night goes deeper, the number of people are noticeably fewer than before, but the party is still pretty much going on. “Where the fuck is Hanbin?” Junhoe asks, feeling dizzy as he and Donghyuk rest on the couch. As if on cue, Hanbin appears in front of them. “Hey guys, are you still okay?” Hanbin asks as he taps on their face softly.

“No, thanks to you. We’ve been drinking here until you decided to bale on us.” Junhoe spats.

“Yeah, where have you been dude?”

Hanbin blushes at the question, but the two didn’t even notice because they are really smashed. “Just somewhere within this house. But wait, come with me. There’s a game of truth or dare by the living room,”

“Ugh, let’s just stay here. The room is spinning.” Donghyuk protests.

“But Jinhwan is waiting. So get up guys, let’s go.” Hanbin tries to tug them up but the two remained still on the couch.

“Who?” They asked in unison.

“The owner of this house. Now, c’mon, hurry up,” Donghyuk and Junhoe grumbled in annoyance but still stands up when Hanbin tugs them again. They follow him to the living room albeit feeling like stumbling at any second.

In the living room, a few people already sat in a circle. “Hey Hanbin, come here,” a cute guy motions for Hanbin to sit beside him.

“Okay guys, just settle yourselves on the carpet,” Hanbin whispers to them before heading beside the cute guy, sitting close to him. The younger two looked at each other in confusion but they are too buzzed to comprehend what just happened. The people in the circle made a space for the two to sit, and then they settle down. Junhoe looks around, he does not know most of the people seated here, but he recognizes some of the varsity players and the really popular people on their campus. He also just realizes that Jinhwan is that very wealthy student from the fashion department. When he looked to his right, he recognizes a familiar side profile. The guy seems to sense that someone is staring at him so he turned to look to his side. Junhoe immediately turned to Donghyuk. “Fuck me.”

“Oh my God, Junhoe settle down,” Donghyuk chuckles at the sudden profanity.

“What? No dude! I mean, look beside me.” He whispers to his friend. Donghyuk smirks as he realizes who the other guy is beside Junhoe. “Oh, damn. Tonight is definitely your night.” Donghyuk winks at him, and Junhoe slightly pushes him away.

“Okay, anyone who still wants to join?” Jinhwan asks the people around them who are not included in the circle but are there to watch the drinking game. “None? I’m Jinhwan, by the way. But let’s skip the introductions and let’s do this!”

The crowd cheered in agreement. Jinhwan starts the first spin, pointing to Jisoo, an acting/modeling student from the art department, “Jisoo, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to take a really ugly selfie and make it your display photo on all your social media accounts, no caption. Don’t worry, you can change it in the morning.”

After that, a series of questions and dares are given to each of them. ( _Author’s Note: the following dares are pretty lame, I’m so sorry_ ) The dare for Junhoe is to fit a whole Hotbar in his mouth, which is pretty easy for him. Donghyuk is dared to do a striptease (but he only gets to remove his shirt, and to the disappointment of the people watching). Junhoe dares Hanbin to drink beer from Junhoe’s shoes, which Hanbin strongly refuses. Jinhwan comes to Hanbin’s rescue, as he explains that Hanbin is a lightweight, making Hanbin to embarrassedly hide his face on Jinhwan’s shoulders. Junhoe and Donghyuk look at each other again questioningly but just shrug. They will interrogate their friend after this party.

It is Hanbin’s turn to spin the bottle, and it pointed to Jiwon. “Jiwon right? Truth or dare?”

“Uh, dare?” Jiwon says, a little unsure.

Hanbin puts a finger on his chin as if thinking hard. “Okay, wait. Let me think first.”

“How long are you going to think about it? Just hurry the fuck up, dude.” Junhoe quips.

Hanbin annoyedly looks at him, but then it turns to a shit-eating grin, and Junhoe just knows that he’s up to something.

“Very well. Jiwon, I dare you to tell Junhoe to ‘Shut the fuck up!’”

Junhoe glares at his friend, while the other just keeps his smirk as if taunting him. “Fuck you.” Junhoe mouthed to Hanbin and flips him off at the same time.

“Uh, well. J-junhoe right?” Jiwon starts. He’s scratching at his nape, with that same shy look as he did when he approached him earlier. “This is just a dare okay. So, uh will you please shut up?”

The other players boo in protest. “That’s it? You can do better than that! Shout at him Jiwon!” Hanbin eagerly urges him.

Jiwon was about to speak again, but Junhoe cuts in before he can say anything. “He already did it. What more do you want dude?” Junhoe scowls at Hanbin and he just gets a shrug in return.

Junhoe tries to get the game going again. “Okay, who’s nex-“

“Shut up, Junhoe!” Jiwon suddenly exclaims, just enough to startle the younger.

Junhoe is dumbfounded, so the only thing he could think to say is, “What?”

“You heard me. I said. Shut. Up.” Jiwon reiterates, sounding a tad taunting.

The people watching them gasps in surprise at the sudden turn of events, while Junhoe is taken aback. But at the corner of his eyes, he saw how amused Hanbin is. This irks Junhoe, and he wants to get the upper hand from his friend. Not that it’s a competition or anything, he just doesn’t want to give his Hanbin the satisfaction. And maybe it’s the alcohol taking control of him, so he’s feeling bold to defy whoever it is in front of him. He looks at Jiwon straight in the eyes and said, “Oh yeah?” Junhoe raises one of his eyebrows as a challenge. “Make me.”

The people in the room woot in excitement, getting more and more interested in the scene before them. The two of them are getting oblivious of their surrounding as they are having a stare down for a few seconds. Until it was Jiwon who averted his gaze first. Junhoe smirks, taking it as a victory as the other didn’t say another word.

“Wait, who’s turn wa-“ Junhoe was cut off again when Jiwon grabs and turns him again by his shoulder. This time, a hand goes under his chin and suddenly something soft touches his lips. Junhoe was frozen, blinking his eyes in surprise. But against his better judgment, he starts to return the kiss. The people are now howling at them. And again, putting the blame on the alcohol, he seems to not be bothered by everyone.

“Yah, get a room you two,” Hanbin shouts.

“Yeah, get it Junhoe!” Donghyuk cheers beside him. When the two of them separated from each other, he saw that Donghyuk was actually filming their lip-locking.

Junhoe is appalled and tries to grab Donghyuk’s phone from him, but the latter was fast. “What the fuck, Donghyuk! Delete that!” His face is now turning red.

“It’s my phone dude, back off.” Donghyuk pries it away from his friend. “And why are you getting red? Are you embarrassed again?”

“Ugh. Go away.” He scowls back at Donghyuk.

The people are starting to get up and regroup, the conversations overlapping. “How are we supposed to continue this now? How do we top that?” “Should we just play ‘seven minutes in heaven’? I’m sure these people would like it.”

Amidst the commotion, a voice pulls Junhoe’s attention back. “Hey, uh. Do you, maybe, want to get out of here?” Jiwon whispered to Junhoe. The look on his face is sincere and doesn’t imply anything malicious. “I mean, you know, get some fresh air, or take walk or something,” Jiwon holds out his hand to the younger. “We kind of started off on the wrong foot, so maybe we can do better? I mean if you want to.”

Junhoe looks down at Jiwon’s offered hand, and back up to see his timid smile and expectant eyes. The younger smiled genuinely and took Jiwon’s hand as he intertwined it with his. They step out of the house and into the almost empty streets, letting their intuitions guide them as they wander into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pichieeeeya) and [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pichieeeeya)


End file.
